Fighting Ana
by XmonicaXroseX
Summary: Fat. Tubby. Cow. Ugly. Those were just a few of the names Eleanor was called every day.
1. Bullied Too Far

**Hello my awesome readers! I've decided to try something new and write a story for Eleanor. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I'm only planning on about 9 chapters for this.  
They're all teenagers in this story.**

**"**Seems I've crossed the line again,  
For being nothing more than who I am.**"  
~ "Bully" by Shinedown**

* * *

***Fighting Ana*  
Chapter One: Bullied Too Far**

_Fat._

_Tubby._

_Cow._

_Ugly._

Those were just a few of the names Eleanor was called every day.

She always tried to ignore their hateful words, but lately she was reaching her breaking-point. It hurt horribly, and she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. School was miserable, and she couldn't go one day without hearing the mean insults of her peers.

Eleanor made herself get out of bed, fighting the urge to go back and crawl under the blanket. _No, Ellie, you can do this._

She put on her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her sisters were already sitting at the table eating the breakfast Miss Miller had made. Pancakes, like usual, and Eleanor wished her guardian would be more creative.

She took her seat and started eating. She really didn't want it, as every bite reminded her of all the harsh comments she would receive later, but she forced the food down and went on about her morning.

"Gosh, Ellie! Don't eat so fast. It makes you look like a pig." Eleanor's heart sank at Brittany's words.

_Pig._ That was another one.

"Brittany!" Jeanette hissed. "That's rude!"

Brittany crossed her arms. "It's true!"

"No, it's okay, Jeanette. Brittany's just being a witch." Eleanor grabbed her duffel-bag, slung it over her shoulder and went to the front door. If only it was that easy to stand up to the real bullies. "I'll see you two at school."

**x**

Even though she hated History, it wasn't her worst subject in school.

She swiftly wrote down her notes, following the teachers every word. A paper, folded small like a football, flew across the room and landed on her desk. She glanced around the room to find who the culprit was, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

She unfolded the paper and looked over it. It read: _No excuses for being overweight in the 21st century - You fat girls disappoint me._

Eleanor could hear snickers come from the far side of the room. She slammed the paper down on her desk and whipped around, causing the quiet laughs to stop. She huffed. _Jerks._

She turned back around in her seat and began to write down notes again. Another paper football landed on her desk directly in front of her. She opened it, but this time, it said: _Looks aren't everything, but in you're case, they aren't anything._

Eleanor put her face in her hands. Now it's jokes about her weight _and_ her looks.

She sighed._ How could this day possibly get any worse?_

**x**

Eleanor put her English book away and shut her locker door. Her next class was P.E. She sighed. _Here we go again..._

Instead of going to the gym's locker room, she went to one of the school's bathrooms and went inside a stall.

Eleanor always hated the ladies' locker room. It was only one open room with lockers lined against the left wall, a bench on both sides of them, and a few shower heads with drains on the floor directly under them. There was no privacy at all.

She unzipped her bag and silently cursed. Eleanor had forgotten to bring her gym clothes home yesterday, so they were still in her locker in the ladies locker room.

_Don't look at anyone_, she told herself. _Just get your clothes, change, and get out._

She pushed open the gym doors and anxiously made her way inside the locker room. Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, she passed by the girls who were already inside changing. She opened her locker and grabbed her gym clothes.

_Maybe I could make it to the bathroom and change there again._ Eleanor checked the clock on the wall; she had two minutes until class started. She already had one tardy from changing in the bathroom, and she couldn't risk getting another one.

Eleanor turned away from all of the other girls, who were chatting away as they changed, and slowly peeled off her shirt.

One of the girls snickered and whispered something that Eleanor couldn't make out. She ignored it and kept changing, quickly removing her bra and pulling her sports bra over her head.

"_Fatty_."

_Ignore them, Ellie._ She gulped and pulled off her skirt.

A basketball hit her in the back and knocked her to the floor. The other girls laughed, and one, who's name was Missy, snatched Eleanor's clothes from the bench.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" She chuckled.

Eleanor picked herself up from the floor and crossed her arms. She desperately wished that a teacher or adult would walk in and make the girls stop, but she knew that would never happen. It never did.

Eleanor stuck out her hand. "Give me my clothes." she ordered.

"Come on, ladies." a brunette laughed, "Let's get out of here."

_No!_ Eleanor panicked.

She raced towards them, but they slammed the door in her face.

Then they left, leaving Eleanor alone in nothing but her underwear.

**x**

A towel was all Eleanor could find to wrap around herself for coverage.

She slowly opened the locker room door and peeked outside. She couldn't see anyone in the gym, which meant the coach probably had everyone go outside to run the track.

_Maybe I have a chance at not being seen._ Eleanor hoped, and slowly walked out of the locker room, letting the door shut behind her.

All she had to do was get to the front office without being seen, call Miss Miller to come to the school and get her, and wait it out. That's easy, right?_  
_

Not exactly.

"Hey, everyone! Look at Eleanor!"

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Her entire gym class had just walked in from the outside door, and they were all staring at her, laughing. Her towel was jerked from her body, leaving her half-naked in front of everyone.

A loud whistle made everyone stop immediately. Their coach had finally made it to where they were. He pushed past the students, took the towel from the student, and quickly gave it to Eleanor so she could cover herself.

He turned towards the class and shook his head. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

He lightly put his hand on Eleanor's back and guided her to the office.

* * *

**Don't have me too much? I love Eleanor to death, but I just had to do this! D: I'm sorry. :c  
**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


	2. Epiphany & Extreme Measures

**So I had planned on updating much earlier than this, but I lost my internet and wasn't able to upload. BUT here you go. :D  
Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I have a bad habit of writing the chipmunks and chipettes as humans. :c**

* * *

***Fighting Ana***  
**Chapter Two: Epiphany &amp; Extreme Measures**

_Perfect_. That's all she wanted to be, just like the models in the magazines.

They were _perfect_, with their _perfect_ figure, _perfect_ hair, _perfect_ face, perfect _everything_.

Why couldn't she be like that?

Eleanor sighed, flipping the page of her newly bought magazine. It didn't help much with her confidence, but it gave her an idea.

She grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and cut a picture of a model out of the magazine. The model was exactly what she wanted to be: thin. Her middle was slim and her thighs didn't touch, and that's all Eleanor wanted. Instead, she was stuck with her round, plump body that everyone, including her, hated.

She smiled. _Staring at this enough will get me motivated to lose weight!_

"Eleanor, it's time to go to school!" Miss Miller called to her.

She put on her jacket, slipped on her shoes, and stuffed the picture into her jacket pocket.

**x**

Eleanor used to love Art class. It was fun, it was one of the simple ways she could express herself, and it was the only class she had with Theodore. But now, she hated it.

Snickers from her classmates could be heard from behind her. Another spit-wad hit her in the back of the head.

Little tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she fought to hold them back. _Please let this day end._

"Eleanor?" Theodore's soft voice sounded in her ears. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, Theo, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can take you to the nurse if you want me to."

"I'm fine, Theodore." She assured him. "Honest."

The last spit-wad hit her in the back of the head, and Eleanor's mood changed _fast_. She raised from her chair, accidentally knocking it to the floor in the process, and turned around to face her bullies.

"If you don't stop-!"

"Look, Eleanor knocked her chair over with her _fat_ stomach!" One of the boys- the same boy from History class- interrupted her, pointing and laughing at Eleanor as her faced turned shades of red. It wasn't from embarrassment, it was out of anger. She finally reached her breaking point.

With a loud shriek, Eleanor leaped over the table and landed on top of him.

They both tumbled out of his chair and onto the floor. She sat on his chest and kept his arms down with her knees. Between punches, she screamed: "I've had... enough.. of your stupid.. _jokes_!"

**x**

Thankfully, she only received one week of suspension. It could have been worse, since the usual punishment for fighting is two weeks, but because it was her first time being punished _at all_, the principal went easy on her.

She laid on her bed, staring at the cut-out image of the model. "I _want_ to be like her." she told herself, "I _need_ to be like her."

Eleanor sighed. "Who am I kidding? It's just a dream. I'll _never_ be like her."

Her eyebrow raised as an idea popped into her head. But what if there is a way? _Maybe it's a bit much, but it might be my only chance.  
_

She could be like her eventually, if she exercised enough. Maybe if she didn't eat as much, that would help, too, right? With no food, she can't gain weight. With plenty of exercise, she can _lose _weight!

That will definitely get everyone to leave her alone. She would be able to go to school with her _perfect_ body, guys would _like_ her instead of wanting to pick on her, girls would admire her.

Eleanor jumped off her bed and ran to her dresser. She picked out a tank-top and sweatpants, stuffed them into her gym bag, and ran to the front door. "Miss Miller, I'm going to Theodore's to... study!"

She lied, but she didn't care. All she could think was: _I need to get to the gym._

**x**

It didn't take long for Eleanor to lose track of how long she had been working out. She arrived at the gym around five o'clock, and since then she had done nothing but push herself to exercise.

She started on the treadmill and stayed there for as long as she could until her legs gave out from being over-worked. When that happened, she only stopped long enough to go to the exercise pads in the corner and do crunches and push-ups.

She was sore all over and extremely tired, sweat seemed to be pouring off of her in buckets, and she was desperately wanting a bottle of water. She dug around in her gym bag in search for change, and luckily found a dollar.

Eleanor walked over the the drink machine and inserted her money, pressed the "water" picture, and grabbed her bottle. She chugged it down without a second thought.

"Thirsty, aren't we?"

Eleanor almost spit her water everywhere, surprised at the sudden outburst. There was a woman, possibly no older than twenty, standing next to her. She was muscular for a lady, but not as much as the men in the gym. Her sports bra and shorts attire was a bit intimidating for Eleanor, since you could see her well-toned abs and strong legs.

"Um.. I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way..." Eleanor awkwardly stepped to the side.

The lady laughed and smiled at Eleanor. "It's no problem. Are you new here?"

Eleanor twisted the lid back onto her water bottle and shook her head. "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"I come here every day." The lady put her dollar into the machine, pushed a button, and retrieved her Gatorade. "Except Sundays, of course. Oh, and my name is Ella."

Eleanor nodded and shook Ella's hand. "I'm Eleanor, and if I may say so, you look... good. How long did it take you to get so fit?"

"A while." The lady said, then took a sip of her drink. "It takes a lot of work to be skinny."

_Skinny_.

"Do you think you could help me?"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! :D  
**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


	3. Almost Is Never Enough

**So I didn't expect it to take me so long to write this chapter. I just have so many ideas that I don't know how to write them together! I changed the beginning of this chapter, like, 5 times before I was pleased with it. AND I've had so much trouble out of my laptop! It hates me. -.-**

**But finally, here it is! :D**

* * *

***Fighting Ana*  
Chapter Three: Almost Is Never Enough**

Her week of suspension from school was rough, since Miss Miller wouldn't let her leave the house to do anything. All of her exercising was done during school hours if she had time because Miss Miller always had a list of chores for her to do. If not, she waited until everyone went to sleep and pushed herself even more. But even then, that was hardly any exercise at all.

Eleanor had gained back all of the small weight she had previously lost. But now it was time to step up her game! She was allowed to go back to school, and she had a plan.

"I can do this." She would tell herself. "Just one more lap. I can do this."

Every day, at five o'clock in the morning, Eleanor would wake up and get ready for her regular jog. Ella would meet her at the end of the block, and they would pace down the sidewalk several blocks and come back, then repeat that five or six times. Finally, she would come home to shower and grab a bottle of water for breakfast.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ella!" Eleanor waved, and Ella waved back. Before Eleanor got inside the house, she heard Ella yell her name.

Ella tossed a breakfast bar to Eleanor. "Here, eat this. You can buy more later."

Eleanor faked a thankful smile and waved one last time to her new trainer.

Eleanor entered her house, exhausted, and quickly went to the refrigerator for her water. She quickly gulped it down and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She was sweating all over and her stomach was growling at her for food.

"No, Eleanor, you can't have anything else." She muttered, leaning on the counter for support. A sudden wave of dizziness came over her. "Okay, maybe you can eat a little."

She removed her timer from her pocket and set it on the counter next to her. She removed the breakfast bar from it's pack and took a bite.

"Eleanor?"

_Crap._

Jeanette rubbed her eyes with her hand, still trying to wake up. "What are you doing out of bed so early? You're all sweaty..."

"I'm okay, Jeanette. I just... got hungry. That's all." Eleanor hoped her excuse would work.

Jeanette looked at her younger sister, very skeptical at what she was saying. "Well," she started, "It's six in the morning and we don't wake up for school for another hour. Why don't you go on back to bed?"

"Really, Jeanette, I'm fine." Eleanor faked a smile.

Jeanette sighed. She wasn't stupid; She knew something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what it was. "Okay..."

"Thank you..." Eleanor replied. "Um, I'm gonna go on back to my room now..."

Eleanor shuffled past her sister, keeping her head down to avoid eye-contact until she was upstairs in her room. Jeanette remained in the kitchen, keeping her eyes in the direction of Eleanor's room. She crossed her arms and sighed. _Something isn't right..._

Then she realized Eleanor's timer was on the counter. "Oh," she picked it up and looked at the object. "Forty-five minutes? What has she-" Then it clicked.

Jeanette stuffed the timer into her pajama bottom's pocket and went to her room. "She'll need this soon. And then I'll catch her."

**x**

Eleanor stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her damp body and drying herself off. She examined her body in the mirror as she dropped the towel into a pile on the floor.

_You're so ugly._

She bit her lip and gently poked at the stretch marks on her hip. They stretched over both hip bones and inside her thighs. There were even some on her breasts, which she hated.

_Beautiful girls don't have stretch marks._

Eleanor grabbed her green robe and slipped it on before leaving her bathroom and carefully walking down the hall. She went to the end, to Brittany's room, and as quietly as possible, she opened the door. Brittany was sound asleep in her bed.

She opened the door further and slowly walked in. She went to Brittany's closet and quickly found what she was looking for. Brittany had starred in a Beauty and the Beast play while in school, and she bought a corset to help shape her figure to play Belle. Of course Brittany was much smaller in shape than Eleanor, but that was the body type Eleanor wanted to have. Maybe the corset would help her?

Eleanor left, shutting the bedroom door behind her. She wasted no time in getting to her room, shedding her robe, and trying on the corset. It was only six-thirty now, and she had another half hour left until she was supposed to wake up for school. She was just too excited to wait any longer!

She didn't realize how hard it was to get the new garment on. She had to reach behind herself to fasten it as tight as she wanted, but she managed to at least get it on and tighten it as much as she could. She stood in front of the mirror on her door, looking at the new image it gave her. It didn't slim her down a lot, but it was enough for now. On the downside, wearing it made it a bit harder to breathe since it restricted her movement and put pressure on her ribs.

_You'll be fine, Ellie. It's worth it._

She pulled on her green sweater over the corset and slipped on her skirt. She admired herself one more time in the mirror. You can't even tell that she has a corset on!

"Eleanor?" Miss Miller's head poked inside Eleanor's room. "Oh, you're already awake..."

Eleanor pretended to act like it was normal for herself to be awake so early. Miss Miller glanced around the room, checking the clock to make sure she was on time. "Breakfast is ready, Eleanor. Come to the dining room and eat with us."

Breakfast. That was the one meal she hated the most. Dinner was easier to skip because all she had to do was use the old "I have homework" trick, grab a snack that she would throw away in her room, and go on about her day.

But it wasn't as easy during breakfast. A homework excuse wouldn't work, so she was forced to sit there and eat a large amount of calories, then vomit it back up after. Maybe there was an easier way, but that's all she knew to do. She couldn't just sit there and not eat anything; They would catch on to her habit. She resented the thought of keeping all of those nasty calories in her body.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute..." Miss Miller shut the door behind her, and Eleanor bit her lip.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again, then grabbed her school bag and went to the dining room.

"It's about time you showed up." Brittany joked, giving her youngest sister a grin.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and sat down at her usual seat. In front of her on a large ceramic plate sat three pancakes stacked on top of each other, drizzled with sweet chocolate and maple syrup with strawberries on the side. Her mouth watered from looking at the delicious food. It was so hard to resist eating all of it. She never ate all of her breakfast anymore; She only ate half.

She could feel Jeanette's eyes on her, and Eleanor glanced up to find Jeanette looked directly at her. She wasn't even trying to hide it!

Eleanor shuffled her feet and awkwardly adjusted herself on the chair. Deciding to ignore her sister, she cut a triangle out of her pancakes and shoved the food in her mouth. _You can only eat half, but do it fast before you change your mind._

Quickly, she downed her portion of the breakfast and drank half of her orange juice.

"That was wonderful, Miss Miller, but I need to be excused to the bathroom." Eleanor left the table and went to her own bathroom instead of the closest one in the hallway. She bent over the toilet and stuck her finger in her mouth until all of the food she just ate left her body.

_It's worth it, Ellie._ She would repeat to herself. _It's worth it._

* * *

**First, I just want to say that I worked very hard on this chapter. It took me FOREVER to finish it. I have better ideas that will come later in the chapter, so just be patient! **

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners.** **)****


	4. Under Pressure

**So it's been like 8 months. OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry! I had plans for this chapter and it just didn't happen. Writer's Block can really get to a person. And then some family stuff came up... but no excuses. I'm back! And here's the chapter I have for you. :D**

* * *

***Fighting Ana*  
Chapter 4: Under Pressure**

Eleanor's day went by well. No one tried to bully her in History or Art, but now it was time for lunch: the real enemy of her day.

She walked into the crowded cafeteria, and instantly the aroma filled her nose. It was the last Friday of the month, so the school lunch consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, brown gravy, sweet rolls, and green beans - Eleanor's favorite.

_No, Ellie. You can't have it. You're better than that._

She reached for the picture of the beautiful model in her pocket and looked at it.

_Only water, so you can be like her._

She stuffed the picture back into her pocket and walked over to her usual table. She sat between her two sisters and set her books on the lunch table. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. _This isn't that hard._ She thought to herself. _I don't care if it smells good. I don't need it. _

Jeanette was the only one to notice the frustrated look on her younger sister's face. She leaned closer to ear and whispered, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm okay." She responded then sighed quietly.

Alvin stood first and the others followed, except for Eleanor. "Eleanor, we're going to go get our lunch trays. Are you coming?"

"Oh," She panicked. _How do I tell them I don't want to eat? I_ always_ eat._ "I'm not feeling well. I don't really want to eat today."

Alvin shrugged his shoulders, not paying attention to her unusual habits. They left for the lunch line, which had now shortened to only a few people, but Jeanette lingered behind.

"If you'd like me to bring you back something, I will. A salad, maybe?" She asked as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

A salad would have been perfect for Eleanor's growing hunger pains, but she had to resist. "No, Jeanette. But thank you."

Jeanette nodded and walked away. _She's hiding something. I know she is. But what?_

Eleanor waited alone at the table and toyed with her notebook. She opened and closed it repetitively, until something thin smacked her in the back of the head. She turned around only to find a pencil laying right behind her seat.

"Oh, sorry about that!" A blonde-haired boy ran over and picked up the pencil. Eleanor smiled at him, showing that she accepted his apology. "I wasn't aiming that at you, but you're kind of hard to miss."

Eleanor's smile faded quickly, and the boy's friends began to laugh from the table behind him. One, a brunette, gave him a high-five.

"Hey!" Their attention turned towards Brittany, who slammed her tray down and circled the table to come face-to-face with the bully. "I don't know who you are, but when you mess with my sister, you mess with me! So turn around and go back to your little crowd of butt-wipes before I kick your ass!"

The blonde's face changed to many colors of red. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he turned away and stomped over to his table. His friends erupted in laughter which made his face go brighter red.

Brittany crossed her arms and looked towards her table. "See, Eleanor? All you have to do is-" But Eleanor was nowhere to be found.

Eleanor had left the cafeteria and gone to the bathroom. She shut the stall door and latched it shut, then sat down. _What is his problem? He doesn't even know me!_

She put her face in her hands and cried harder. _I can't take any more of this! Why do they have to pick on me? Why me?_

**x**

Thankfully, the school day was over, and Eleanor was ready for training again. She had met with Ella at four o'clock, ready for a long workout.

"You know, I've never trained someone as determined as you." Ella said as she jogged next to Eleanor and the sidewalk.

Eleanor laughed in response. Her breathing was ragged from jogging for so long. They had already been going for twenty minutes non-stop, and she was exhausted! She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. _It's worth every second._

"How about we take a break?" Ella motioned for them to sit down on a bench that they were growing closer to.

Eleanor nodded and took the offer. They sat next to each other quietly, taking sips from their water bottle every now and then.

"So, Eleanor," Ella asked, "why are you doing this? What made you want to exercise?"

Memories of gym class flooded Eleanor's mind. She was sick of people making fun of her for her weight and embarrassing her in front of everyone else. "Oh, you know... I just want to be healthy."

"Hey, that's good!" Ella smiled at her and Eleanor smiled back. "Just don't forget to eat healthy, too. You need plenty of _good_ calories to keep your energy up if you're going to exercise like this."

Eleanor looked down at her knees. _She doesn't need to know._

Ella put her hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "You _are_ eating. Aren't you?"

"Yes!" Eleanor faced Ella with anger written all over her face. "Why would you think I'm not?"

Ella was stunned at Eleanor's outburst. "Relax! I'm sorry, I'm just checking. As your trainer, I _have_ to know these things. I can't let you get hurt."

"How could I get hurt?" Eleanor challenged. _The only pain I could get from this is not losing weight._

"You could end up in the hospital from malnutrition." Ella shook her head and stood from the bench. "How about you go on home? We can end the session early today."

Eleanor bit her lip and remained on the bench. "I'm sorry. I've had a rough day at school." She scratched the back of her head and kept her eyes down. "Can we meet again tomorrow?"

Ella chuckled and grabbed Eleanor's hand to pull her from the bench. "Four-thirty. Don't be late."

**x**

Eleanor entered her house with sweat covering her body. On her way home, she had began to feel very dizzy and nauseous. But she ignored it, and now she regretted making that decision.

She stumbled into the kitchen counter, hitting her hip in the process. _Get yourself together, Eleanor! You're fine!_

"Eleanor? Are you okay?" Jeanette appeared in the archway leading to the dining room.

"I-" Eleanor caught herself in the door way as she tried to reach the hallway to her bedroom. "I told you earlier that I was sick."

Jeanette wrapped her arm around Eleanor so her sister could steady herself, but Eleanor shrugged her arm away and glared at her. "I just need to sleep."

Eleanor left and used the walls to keep her balance. Once she made it to her bedroom door, she grabbed the handle with both hands and slowly pushed the door open. She stumbled again onto her bed and laid face down. She sighed into her pillow as tears formed under her eyelids. _Ella's right. I need to eat. _

She opened her nightstand drawer and grabbed one of the nutrition bars she had stashed there a few days ago. She ripped open the pack and slowly took a bite. Chewing slowly, she laid her head back on the pillow and let a tear fall from her cheek.

"This is all you can have for tonight." She whispered. "You don't need anything else."

A light knock sounded from her door. Eleanor let out a frustrated groan. _Why can she not get the hint? _

Eleanor stayed quiet, hoping her sister would leave her alone. When Eleanor didn't respond, Jeanette knocked again. "Eleanor, are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"

"No," Eleanor rolled on her side away from her sister's voice, "Go away. I'm fine."

Eleanor waited for Jeanette to knock again, but it didn't come. She took another bite from her nutrition bar and stuffed her face into her pillow. More tears stained her cheeks as hundreds of thoughts swam through her mind. _One day, they'll see the skinny me. And one day, I'll look in the mirror and be proud of who I am._

* * *

**So I know Eleanor is slowly falling more and more out of character. I'm doing that on purpose!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


	5. Too Much Is Never Enough

**Hey, guys! So I know my update took several weeks. I originally planned to update sooner, but it didn't happen. But good news: In two weeks, I'll be out of school! So I'll have more free time to write!  
Anyway, enough of me talking. Here's chapter 5! :D **

* * *

***Fighting Ana***

**Chapter Five: Too Much Is Never Enough**

-2 months later-

After weeks of training with Ella, Eleanor had to stop her daily sessions because she was too drained to run. Now that she didn't have the energy to exercise her weight away, she had to find a new form of weight loss immediately.

_Where is it? _Eleanor scanned the isles of Walmart, traveling through the store at a fast pace. She finally had to stop to catch her breath, panting from walking so quickly. She had been like this lately, out of breath and worn down from little movement or exercise.

Eleanor sat down on the floor, in front of the vitamin isle. _Pull yourself together, Ellie. Just get the bottle and get_ _out_.

"Ma'am?"

Eleanor jerked her head in the direction of the voice to find a worker, whose name-tag read "Jessica", standing a few feet from her.

"Miss, are you alright?"

_Shit_.

Eleanor tried to laugh off the situation. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired, that's all." It wasn't a lie; she was exhausted. The thought of standing up again made her sick.

Jessica tried to smile at Eleanor to hide her disbelief, but failed. "Do you need help finding something?"

"Um..." Eleanor bit her lip and scanned the isles again, still not finding what she wanted. But how can she tell a stranger what she wants without them judging her? What if a fan sees her?_ It's a risk_, Eleanor thought, _But I'll take it_. "I'm looking for diet pills."

**x**

-the next day-

Eleanor stepped on the scale and weighed herself. In the two months she had spent working her weight down, she had finally lost nearly thirty pounds.

_Good_.

Eleanor smiled at the model on the picture. She was _so close_ to looking like her: thin and beautiful. _If I could just lose twenty more pounds..._

She stepped off of the scale and pushed it back under her bed with her foot. She turned and admired herself in the mirror. The outline of her ribs were almost visible under her skin, and dark bags had formed under her eyes, giving the impression that she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hip bones were noticeable and her skin was pale. But to her, she was beautiful.

She stared at the photo of the model and smiled to herself. _I'm almost perfect_.

Eleanor found the corset that she had taken from Brittany, and put it on. She tightened it as much as she could, then slipped on a shirt.

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Miller called from the kitchen.

Eleanor buttoned her skirt and slipped on her shoes. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time, appreciating her new shape, and grabbed her backpack as she went into dining room.

Mrs. Miller had prepared grilled cheese, and it was set out on the dining table. Her food was already on a plate, waiting to be eaten. Mrs. Miller, Jeanette, and Brittany were already at their seat having breakfast.

"Take a seat, sweetie." Mrs. Miller motioned towards the empty chair next to Jeanette. "Eat breakfast before you leave. I haven't seen you eat a bite in days!"

_Days_. Eleanor bit the inside of her cheek. Before, it had been easy to skip breakfast and go to school. Neither Mrs. Miller or her sisters bothered her about it. _Do they know_?

"Just sit down, Ellie." Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's just food."

Eleanor sat down and took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. Mrs. Miller watched her, and Eleanor faked a smile to show that she was enjoying the food.

_It's okay_. Eleanor took another bite. Then another. _Eat it now, you can rid of it later._

**x**

"I know I have it somewhere..." Eleanor muttered to herself and dug through her backpack. She needed her timer to keep track of how often her diet pills needed to be taken. It was a simple gadget and looked similar to a small phone. It also had the option of a stopwatch and alarm, which is why she wanted it. "Where did I have it last?"

She thought back to her morning of coming home after her workout with Ella. Eleanor cursed herself realizing what she had done. _I left it on the table... over a month ago. How could I forget? I'll never find it now_!

Eleanor sighed and reread the description label of her diet pills. _Three times a day... with food_. She squeezed the bottle tightly, quietly trying to release some of her anger. _I'll write down what times I need to take it... and screw eating food_. Eating after taking the pills wasn't an option for her, so she was ready for whatever consequences that may happen for not following the directions.

She quickly checked the time, then glanced around the hall for a second. When she knew no one was looking, she took one of her diet pills with water. Eleanor stuffed the bottle down into her backpack and zipped it up.

A small wave of nausea and dizziness swept over her, so she leaned against her locker for support. Eleanor rubbed her temples and breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"Hey, Ellie," Jeanette stood in front of her, holding her books to her chest. "Are you alright?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I'm not fine_.

Another wave of dizziness hit her and she leaned away from her locker, and would have fell onto the floor if Jeanette hadn't caught her. "Eleanor!" Jeanette wrapped her arm around her sister so Eleanor could lean into her for support. "Let's go to the nurse. We can call Mrs. Miller, and-"

"No!" Eleanor pushed away from Jeanette and bumped into another locker. Jeanette reached for Eleanor to help her, and Eleanor smacked her hand away. "I don't need your help. I'm going to class."

"But Eleanor, you-"

"I said no!" Eleanor took three steps forward, and then she felt the cold floor on her cheek. The last words she heard was Jeanette yelling for help.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest, this was the hardest chapter I had to write. I was stuck on deciding what I wanted to happen, and if I wanted to wait for the next chapter for certain things... it was a mess.  
If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.**

**Don't forget to review! And every review counts! I read all of them. :)**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


	6. In Denial

**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! But I'm going to be back on a regular updating schedule now! **

* * *

***Fighting Ana*  
Chapter Four: In Denial**

The bright, white lights of the room burned her eyes. Eleanor tried to lift her hand to cover her face, but something stopped her.

_Where am I_?_  
_

She glanced around the room, trying to make sense of the blurry shapes. On her left was what seemed to be a lamp and a painting of something that she couldn't define. To her right were two blurry figures, and she could tell that one of them was dressed in purple and the other in white. She recognized the white top the lady was wearing. It had a nametag with writing that was too small for her to read in her condition.

_Am I in the nurse's office_?_  
_

"She's awake!"

A pair of hands wrapped around her arm. "Eleanor? Can you hear me?"

She slowly shrugged the hands away and groaned as she attempted to sit up.

"Agh!" Her head ached, and worsened the more she lifted herself up. "Jeanette..." Dizziness swept over her and she reached for her sister.

Jeanette carefully pressed Eleanor to lie back down. She turned to the nurse and asked, "Will she be okay? Should we call an ambulance?".

"N-no!" Eleanor tried to yell, but the loud noise increased the pain in her throbbing head. "No hospital... please..."

The nurse sighed at Eleanor's weak attempts to talk. She responded, "I've already called Miss Miller and she's on her way. I've informed her that I called for an ambulance, too, and it should be arriving shortly."

Eleanor huffed and tried to push herself up with her arms. "I said.. No!"

Her heart was pounding hard. It felt as if it would beat right out of her body. Eleanor grasped her chest, eyes wide, breathing jagged and panicked. Within seconds, she could feel her body was drenched in sweat.

The nurse quickly moved Jeanette aside and careful pushed Eleanor flat on her back. She reached for the oxygen mask against the wall and strapped it over Eleanor's nose and mouth. The machine came to life with a whir. Eleanor jumped a little, startled at the sound of the harsh, creepy rasping, causing her heart to pound harder.

"It's okay, Eleanor." The nurse tried to soothe her. It hardly worked. The pressure in Eleanor's chest tightened and she clawed at her shirt, pulling it out from her body in an attempt to relieve the burning pressure.

Two more figures - this time in white uniforms - appeared in the doorway of the nurse's office: the paramedics.

**x**

The bed was horribly uncomfortable. She awoke to the sound of beeping coming from the heart monitor next to her. "Ugh..." she groaned. The breathing tubes under her nose irritated her cheeks, and the IV needle on her hand hurt every time she moved.

"Eleanor," someone called out. Eleanor slowly turned her head and saw Miss Miller. "You're in the hospital, Dear.".

"N-no! No, I said no hospital! Get me out of here!" She trashed about on the bed, trying to yank the tubes and needles away from her body. Brittany was quick to act and grabbed Eleanor's arms, pinning them down.

Miss Miller came up to sit beside Eleanor, resting a hand on her sweaty forehead. "Eleanor, what happened?"

Eleanor struggled against her sister, but it was impossible for Eleanor to use all of her strength in the state she was in. "Nothing. I'm fine!"

Jeanette stepped closer to the bed and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, signing for her to release Eleanor's arms. Brittany did so, and Jeanette spoke up. "Your blood-sugar level was dangerously low and you were severely dehydrated. And your heart...".

Jeanette took a moment to gather herself. Brittany looked at the floor away from her sisters.

Jeanette continued, "You've been starving yourself for days. Why didn't you say something to one of us?" Tears formed in Jeanette's eyes. "We could have helped you before you got this bad.".

Eleanor's face contorted from anger. _Help? They think I'm sick_?_ I'm trying to make myself look healthy and they think I'm sick_?!"I don't need help!" Eleanor yelled. "I want to go home!"

A nurse appeared in the doorway. She seemed to be in her late thirties and her dark hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail. Her nametag read: Carol. "Hello, Miss Eleanor." She entered the room and walked towards Eleanor's bed and opened the blood-pressure cuff. "I need to take your vitals. Can you extend your arm for me, please?"

Eleanor refused. "No," she said, "I want to go home _now_."

Nurse Carol smiled calmly at Eleanor. "The sooner you let me do my job, the sooner we can get you out of here." Then she waited.

Eleanor glanced between her sisters, Miss Miller, and the nurse. "Fine." Eleanor extended her arm. Nurse Carol wrapped the cuff around Eleanor's arm and slid the end of the stethoscope underneath the cuff in the bend of her arm.

The room was oddly silent.

When Nurse Carol finished taking Eleanor's vitals, she completed writing down the details on the paper.

"You're looking better than you were when you first arrived." Nurse Carol smiled and held the clipboard to her body. "A doctor will be in shortly to discuss the next steps for you. You're very lucky, Miss Eleanor.".

As Nurse Carol turned to leave, Eleanor stopped her. "Next steps?" She asked, "Next steps for what?".

"We're trying to get you out of here as soon as possible." She replied. "The doctor will arrive soon to discuss everything with you."

Miss Miller sighed and put her face in her hands. _What have I done so wrong_? She thought. _How could she do this to herself_?

The doctor arrived quickly, knocking on the door and opening it gently. It shut almost silently. "Good evening, Eleanor. And Miss Miller, it's nice to see you." He approached the bed and shook their hands. "I'm Doctor Ryan."

Miss Miller reached for her purse, fished out her wallet, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She gave it to Jeanette and said, "Go downstairs with Brittany and get something to eat. We need to talk to the doctor alone, please."

The girls did as Miss Miller asked and left the room, leaving only Miss Miller, Doctor Ryan, and Eleanor. The doctor pulled the rolling chair closer to him and sat down.

"Eleanor," he began, "Do you remember what happened before you arrived at the hospital?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yes." She bit her tongue and looked away.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He clicked his pen and readied it at the top of the first page on his clip-board.

Eleanor paused. _I fainted because I hadn't eaten anything_. "I fainted."

Doctor Ryan raised his eyebrow and Miss Miller watched Eleanor attentively, making Eleanor nervous. She didn't realize how self conscience she was of her actions until she had to face them.

"Maybe it would be best if just you and I talked, hm?" Doctor Ryan said. "Miss Miller, would it be alright if I spoke to Eleanor alone?"

Miss Miller was unsure at first, but agreed.

Doctor Ryan tried again. "Eleanor, do you know why you fainted?"

"I hadn't eaten anything." Eleanor bit her lip from frustration. _Why is he making me say this? What does it matter? I'm almost perfect…_

He scribbled some words on his paper before he spoke again, "Why did you stop eating?"

"I…" Eleanor's eyes began to water. _This isn't fair. I'm _almost _perfect._ "I didn't want to eat."

"You've lost a lot of weight compared to your last physical exam seven months ago." Doctor Ryan pulled one of the papers from the stack and read off her previous weight. Eleanor cringed. "You're not underweight for your body weight and height, but that's still almost half."

She fought back more tears thinking of the body she used to have. _I was fat_. Eleanor clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "I know I have."

"How long has it been since you've had a proper meal?" Doctor Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Eleanor honestly tried to remember. How long _had_ it been? "Maybe… a couple months."

Doctor Ryan wrote more on his paper. "Eleanor, I have reason to believe you have Anorexia Nervosa."

"I have.. What?"

Doctor Ryan set the clip-board on his knees and looked Eleanor in the eyes. "It's an eating disorder that makes you starve yourself to lose weight. It's _very_ dangerous and life-threatening."

Eleanor took a moment to comprehend what he was saying. _Anorexia nervosa_? "I'm not sick. I don't have a disease."

"It's not a disease." Doctor Ryan assured her. "It's a disorder. With some therapy and a strict diet plan, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

_My old self_? Eleanor scoffed. "No." She said. "I don't want to go back. I look fine."

"You need help, Eleanor." Doctor Ryan set his clip-board on the bedside table. "And you're not allowed to leave the hospital until you agree to a healthy plan. I have to know that you will follow through with it when you go home."

Eleanor looked at the wall. _If I agree, I can go home_. There was only one way for her to leave, and that was if she complied with the nurses and doctors. _They just have to think I'm getting better. _She glanced down at the hospital blanket. _I don't want to be here_.

She looked back at Doctor Ryan. "What kind of diet plan?"

**X**

Eleanor stepped inside of her home and took in the lovely smell of chocolate chip cookies. They were freshly made by Theodore and stacked tall on a plate on the kitchen counter.

David and the boys had made themselves at home in the Miller household and had pre-ordered pizza for everyone.

"Thank you, Theodore." Eleanor faked a smile at him and gave Theodore a hug. "And thank you Dave, Alvin, and Simon."

He hugged her back gently. "I thought you would like the cookies. We guessed you all would be hungry…" Theodore paused. "Hospital food isn't the best."

Eleanor forced a laugh, hoping it sounded believable. "You're right; it's not." She grabbed a cookie and admired it's soft texture. They were still perfectly warm. _Just do it_. She took a bite. It practically melted in her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she had one of Theodore's delicious cookies.

"It's delightful." Eleanor took another bite, savoring the taste. _But don't eat too many_. She noticed everyone staring at her, as if to make sure she wasn't going to spit out her food. "Let's eat!"

She saw their hesitation before they relaxed all began eating, making conversation with each other. _I only have to do this for a few days, maybe a week_. She thought as she stacked food onto her plate.

Eleanor remembered the photo of the beautiful model. _You'll look like her soon_.

* * *

**I have created a Facebook group for all Alvin and the Chipmunks readers, writers, and fans! The link is on my profile!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


End file.
